Sex And Christmas Presents
by SlytherinMax
Summary: It seems as though Harry Potter needs to sort out his priorities. SS/HP
1. Sex And Priorities

_**Max:**__ 'Ello loves! I've been gone from writing for awhile. Been working on some Original Stories, not having much luck with them though. Almost done with one but I have several. I keep switching back and forth so it's a pain in the ass to get any done. lol  
>Anyway! This idea randomly came to me. It can be read as a One-Shot but I do intend to write at least one more chapter for it. It will probably be out on Friday or Saturday. I have things I have to get done this week before I can update.<em>

_**Warning: Yaoi, Aggresion, Severus/Harry, Christmas (lol)**_

_**Word Count:** 457_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sex And Christmas Presents<span>_**

There was a dull thud as Harry threw his head back against the wall, his hands reaching up to pull at the larger ones wrapped securely around his throat, "Nh, ah! M-m-mo, ah!"

"What is it Potter?" the other, larger man asked, a hint of malice etched in his voice, "Can't speak? Hm, I wonder why." The man nudged a leg between Harry's thighs, his lips pressing against the younger mans ear, "You sick little bastard. You're enjoying this."

"Ah! S-so a-a-ar—e y-yo-u!" Harry rocked his hips against the mans leg, his fingers still pulling at the hand around his neck, struggling to breath.

"Well, of course I am Potter. Two weeks until Christmas and I get my present early." the man smirked, giving a particularly harsh bite to Harry's ear.

Harry stilled, his eyes growing wide, then he roughly pushed the man off of him, "Two weeks? Shit! I'll be right back!"

The man turned to stare after Harry's retreating form, "Damn it Potter! What the hell are you doing?" he moved to go after the younger man but was met with the door slamming in his face.

"Stay out! I forgot to order your Christmas gift! And Severus, stop calling me Potter now!" Severus heard the sound of feet shuffling back towards the door, then a moment later Harry opened the door an inch and looked at his husband who was holding his nose, "I hit you with the door didn't I?" he mumbled.

Severus glared and asked sarcastically, "Is it that obvious 'Arry?" his voice was muffled by his hand slightly covering his mouth.

Harry opened the door further and stepped closer. He removed Severus' hand in order to check the damage, "Well," he said, unsure, "It's not bleeding or anything. And it doesn't look broken... I think. Maybe you should put i...ce on... it... Will you stop glaring at me please? It's not like I did it on purpose." he paused for a moment before continuing, "And if I had, it really would be broken."

Severus continued to glare, "I suppose that is supposed to make me feel better? Really Harry! We were right in the middle of one of my favorite activities. You know how I do love tortu-"

"Shut up! I know what we were in the middle of doing!" Harry interrupted, his cheeks turning bright red, "If you hadn't mentioned Christmas then we would be continuing! However, you did, and I remembered that I needed to order your gift within the next hour or it won't arrive on time." He turned to head back into the room, then, he paused and added, "We can continue when I'm done with this." and, gently this time, shut the door in Severus' face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max:<strong> __Well loves, I hope you liked it so far! (As I said, can be read as a one-shot, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the week.) Please R&R!_

_~Mr. Max_


	2. Gifts

_**Max: **Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been so out of it busy since I posted the first part. I'm so sorry that this is late! And sorry this is so short!_

_**Word Count: Aprox. 1147**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the Hitachi magic wand I mentioned. lol**_

_**Warning:** SEVERUS/HARRY_

* * *

><p>Severus looked down at the partially unwrapped gift sitting innocently on the floor in front of him, a slightly confused but mostly irritated look marring his features, "Potter." he growled darkly, "What the bloody hell is this... Thing."<p>

Harry was sitting innocently on the floor next to his husband, unwrapping his own gifts. They had decided to celebrate Christmas at their flat in muggle London so as to avoid any unwanted visitors that may inadvertently interrupt their special 'alone time' as Harry had so eloquently put it.

At Severus' question, Harry glanced to his left, leaning himself against his husband, his cheek pressed against the older mans broad shoulders, "Well Severus," he began tauntingly, "it appears to be a gift." He chuckled at his own silly joke, but at Severus' insistent glare, he conceded, "It's a massager Severus. Or at least, that is it's conventional use."

Peeling the wrapping paper completely off the box, Severus lifted it up with both hands, reading it over, "Hitachi Magic Wand?"

"It's Japanese Severus. Some of the best things always come from Japan." Harry smiled.

Severus glanced back at Harry from the corner of his eye, "And what do you mean by conventional? What is its UNconventional use?"

A dark red blush rose up on Harry's cheeks as he turned away, "Well..." he mumbled quietly, "It IS a massager... and... well... There are certain things I thought... maybe... you could... you know... Massage...?" he brought his hands up to cover his face as he looked towards the ground, "Of course, you don't HAVE to use it if you don't want to! I know you prefer things a... certain way... I just... It's supposed to be really... good... And I though you might like it and I just bought it for you because well, it just seemed like a good idea and I just thought that maybe we could useittonight and then I was thinking maybe I could useitonyo-"

But Harry was cut off from his ramblings by Severus lifting his face towards his with his strong grip, "You're rambling Potter." he growled before roughly claiming Harry's lips with his own, "You become quite annoying when you ramble. Though, your idea has some merit. However, you will not be using this on me."

_**(Lemon)**_

Harry looked into Severus' eyes, noticing the smirk he was trying to hide, "We'll see about that." he purred before tackling Severus to the ground.

Severus groaned, he was in his 40s and landing on crumpled up wrapping paper and discarded boxes did absolutely nothing for his aging back,"Softer next time Harry."he cringed, "Now, shall we use my new gift or shall we continue without it?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment before replying, "Well, it has to be pluged in, and the socket is all the way on the other side of the room. I really don't want to have to get up and walk all the way over there to plug it in."

The glare Severus gave him made Harry chuckle, "Five feet Potter. It's FIVE feet away. And you are the one that purchased the blasted device."

"Yes, well, Severus, when your as horny as I am right this moment," Harry made a point of grinding his very obvious erection against Severus' own bulg, "five feet is actually quite far don't you think?"

Severus bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to betray his dignity, "Honestly Potter, you need to learn to control yourseeeelf. Gah! Potter! Blast you!" Harry chuckled at the look of intense pleasure that shot briefly across Severus' face, "Remove your hand from my trousers at once you brat."

"You don't mean that now do you Severus?" Harry smiled as he slowly inched his way down his lovers body, easily unfastening and sliding the older mans pants down as he went, "This right here," he smirked, licking his lips, "is telling me how much you want this." He glanced up at Severus' face before quickly taking the head of the older mans cock into his mouth.

Severus' hands shot quickly to Harry's head, grabbing to handfuls of the dark tangled mop the young man calls hair, "H-Harry." he growled.

Harry looked up from his task but his mouth never left his husbands erection. With one hand, Harry begain to finger the older mans puckered anus, and with the other, he reached over to grab still wrapped gift. Removing his mouth from Severus' cock with a very audible pop, Harry smirked "I believe this will be a Christmas to remember don't you think Severus?"

"Potter, what are you doing? Remove your hand from there at once!" Severus attempted to pull himself up and away from Harry's probing fingers but Harry quickly cast a binding spell on him.

"This always happens the other way around Sev, so today, it's my turn." He crawled back up the mans body, the wrapped gift still in his hands, "It's only fair don't you think?" Harry crawled up higher and sat himself on Severus' abdomen and began unwrapping the rectangular gift, "This one I bought for you, specificaly for what I am doing to you right now." Severus stared wide eyed as Harry pulled out a large, dark blue dildo from the box and then became mesmerized as Harry tossed the box aside and began to slide the dildo between his slightly parted lips. As Harry sucked on the blue object, he reached behind him to grip Severus' further hardening cock.

"Harry..." Severys moaned, still unable to move, "Please, Harry. Fuck."

"Hm, yes, love. That's exactly what I'm going to do to you." Harry lifted himself up slightly, scooting back so he was hovering just over Severus aching cock, then he slowly lowered down, impaling himself on the thick hardness, his head thrown back in pleasure, "You like this Severus?" he asked. The only response Severus managed to give was a slight nod of his head.

"I'm so close Severus." Harry whispered, grinding down hard, "I've been containing myself all day, I don't think I'll be able to hold out very long."

"Don't think... I can hold out very long... either Harry." Severus grunted.

Another smirked graced Harry's features, "Well, let's see what happens when I do this." He reached behind him with the saliva slickened dildo in his hand, and slowly pushed it into Severus preped ass. He honestly was not expecting the shout of his name or the hot, thick cum pulsing deep inside him, "Oh, Mer- Ah! Fuck!"and with that, Harry released his load all over Severus' chest.

"Was..." Harry took a deep breath, "Was NOT expecting that to happen." he mumbled, falling down against Severus, "That... That was the hottest thing ever."

"Potter." Severus growled, "As soon as I am able to move. I am going to kill you! Now remove that damned object from my person! NOW!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max:<strong> Hey, I hope all ya'll liked it. Sorry it was late! And probably not so good. I'm sorry! Please review anyway? :)_


End file.
